Blog użytkownika:IlyAnimatronka/A wąż był bardziej przebiegły
Żałosne. Nim się spostrzegła, nim choćby przyszło jej do głowy, jakie niebiezpieczeństwo zaraz jej zagrozi - Cytryn już szybowała, unoszona przez trzymającą ją i niemiłosiernie ściskającą - ogromną zieloną dłoń, tu i ówdzie paskudnie upstrzoną czarnymi plamami. Czuła na sobie karcące spojrzenie czworga oczu - brązowa para zdawała się napawać paniką Klejnotu,, natomiast zielona trwała w - niemym jednak - ale szaleństwie radości. Z czego? Z tego, co zaraz jej zrobi. - Cytryn, Cytryn, Cytryn...zawiodłaś mnie, Cytryn. Tak łatwo dałaś się dopaść, uwięzić, przydusić.. Żółty Klejnot trwała w milczeniu, ewidentnie świadczącym o odwadze. Nie, to nie tak, żę ona się nie bała. Na jej miejscu prawdopodobnie każdy bałby się ogromnej, zielonej fuzji, która goniłaby go przez nieznośnie długi czas, upajając się jego rosnącym strachem, następnie, widząc, że dalsza zabawa w kotka i myszkę staje się bezcelowa, jednym wężowym ruchem wślizgnęła by się przerażająco blisko niego, złapała ogromną dłonią i świdrowała wzrokiem z iście morderczym blaskiem we wszystkich czterech oczach. Morderczym, no właśnie. - Przysłużymy się Homeworld krusząc tę tępotę. Mięso armatnie, chyba tylko dla tego w ogóle wyszłaś z mniej plugawej od Ciebie jamy... wolisz zginąć teraz, czy już? - Możesz mnie skruszyć, wężu - nadzwyczaj spokojnie, zważając na okoliczności, zawołała Cytryn w tarzającą się w pogardzie twarz fuzji - jak skruszyłaś już wiele moich sióstr. Ale wiedz, że czas zaspokajania Twojego apetytu już się kończy. Spójrz na mnie. To nie jesteś Ty! - czyżby Cytryn chciała udobruchać całą, wielką fuzję? - Głupia! To jestem cała ja, zawsze ja! A co do mojego apetytu - co możesz o tym wiedzieć? Nie jesteś okropnym Szafirem, tylko szlamowatym zgniłożółtym ohydztwem. Poza tym nie skruszę Cię od razu. Najpierw będziesz cierpieć. Zasługujesz tylko na cierpienie. Mówiąc to, zamachnęła się (mogła, bo pozostałe trzy ręce miała wolne) swoim kilkumetrowym, dziewięcioogoniastym biczem, zaciekle uderzając w ziemię, jakby chcąc ukarać ją za wydawanie czegokolwiek na świat. Niech Cię to, czytelniku, nie zmyli, bo to nie tej broni zamierzała teraz użyć Mawsitsit, aby zaspokoić zew. Wściekle sycząc, uniosła swój, zakończony czarnym kolcem, ogon i z ekstazą we wszystkich czterech tęczówkach - z impetem wbiła go w plecy Klejnotu. - Aaagh! - jęknęła z bólu Cytryn, podczas, gdy ciemny jad wędrował po każdym załamaniu jej ciała, osiągając w końcu kamień i pokrywając go welonem czerni. Parę chwil później pełna smukłości i elegancji sylwetka była już tylko wspomnieniem, gdyż pokryło ją parszywe zakażenie, takie, jakiego na Homeworld nie widziało się od bardzo dawna - a przynajmniej nikt inny, poza regularnie atakowanymi przez Mawsitsit obozami Cytrynów, Andaluzytów i innych pomniejszych rangą Klejnotów - nie widział. Potwór niedługo cieszył się światłem macierzystej gwiazdy. Jedno uderzenie rzymskiego bicza strzaskało go na tysiące odłamków. Zielona kreatura, zbyt estetyczna, jak na mordercę - z głową pełną kręconych loków sięgających do ramion (podobnych do tych noszonych przez Kwarce Różane), jednak naznaczona czarnymi plamami na ogromnym obszarze ciała, zwłaszcza na nogach; odziana w zielono-czarny kostium z przezroczystą spódniczką, przepasany czarnym pasem z okrągłych skrawków materiału; wzrostem dorównująca czemuś, o czym mówiło się w plotkach i legendach - Malachit - szczerząc wężowe kły, chłonęła atmosferę braku unoszącą się w atmosferze, żeby zaraz potem, sunąc i pełznąc niemal, dostać się w pobliże większej skały, niedaleko obozu oddziału na Lm 2-13 IIlogo. Tam zaraz stanęła. Nagle otoczył ją blask, z którego wyłoniły się dwie niebezpiecznie obejmujące się postacie. Wiesz, które, prawda? Tak. Sinhalit i Annabergit. To była fuzja. Narzędzie lekcji nienawiści. - Kolejna lekcja, zero. I tak całą wieczność! - rzuciła generał i słowo i swoją kadetkę, na poraniony grunt, po czym szybkim, żołnierskim krokiem, oddaliła się w kierunku sztabu, trzymając jeszcze zaciśnięte pięści w burgundowych rękawicach. Annabergit regenerowała się powolutku, starając się gwałtownym przepływem energii nie powiększyć ran na szyi i twarzy. Cicho łkając, tuliła twarz w przezroczystych dłoniach Hylaofan, jak zawsze po rozłączeniu. Klejnot nigdy nie opuściła błękitnej piękności. Sinhalit nigdy nie mogłaby ich zauważyć, to nie był jej czas. Jednak tamta zauważyła, że coś się zmieniło. Gdy Hylaofan spojrzała na Anni, zauważyła, że w jej oczach czegoś już nie było. A nawet jeśli, to paliło się bardzo nikłym płomieniem. Coś zostało zaatakowane i zranione. Jak myślisz - co? Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach